New Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob Antagonists: * cattle rustlers Other Characters: * Lee * Johnny * Jane Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler2_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker2_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle2 = Don Coyote: "The Falcon" | Synopsis2 = Coyote offers to take care of Hash's falcon while he and Hamburger go off hunting. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle4 = Captain Quick: "Episode Eight" | Synopsis4 = After escaping the Spaniards, Kendal Quick decides to rescue Marjorie's father personally, and to this end he has enlisted his old friend Pierre Dufoe. Dufoe shaves off Quick's mustache and alters his own appearance, then they work their way thru Cadiz, on foot, searching jails and dungeons and prisons, and asking about Lord Barlow. All around them was a reign of terror, and of horror, as hapless victims were carted away for torture, or burned at the stake. Pierre seeks out an informant, a prison guard, and extorts some truth from him: the Englishman Lord Barlow is no prisoner of the Inquisition at all, rather he is being held in the dungeon below the Governor's palace. As Quick knows, Governor Don Miguel Cordoza is the father of the late Don Pedro, whom Quick shot dead earlier. And ironically, that very evening, Marjorie Barlow and her new fiance Captain Rodriguez were enjoying the Governor's hospitality at a splendid banquet. Their next step, explains Quick, is to join Cordoza's mercenary army. Dufoe joins under his own name but Quick adopts the alias 'Padraic O'Hara'. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * as "Padraic O'Hara" Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow Antagonists: * Governor Don Miguel Cordoza * Captain Rodriguez * Spanish Men at Arms Other Characters: * Pierre Dufoe Locations: * Cadiz, , 1587 ** Governor Cordoza's Palace Vessels: | StoryTitle5 = A Tale of Two Cities: "Episode Six" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer5_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler5_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker5_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker6_1 = Munson Paddock | StoryTitle6 = Blood Pearls, Part 2 | Synopsis6 = Baslyn carries the drugged daughter of Tsao-Chung aboard his launch. He then sails out to Dato Penang's landing, where he will receive the blood pearls in exchange for the girl. But once Baslyn reaches the landing, only Dato's nephew is seen. After inspecting the girl, Dato's nephew goes to fetch his uncle, though Baslyn senses that something is awry. When Dato does appear, he is only given a moment to bring the pearls out from under his robes before his own nephew grabs a blade and stabs him in the back, killing him. Strangely, Baslyn is still allowed to take the pearls. But he decides to try selling them to a dealer named Old Fong, instead of returning with them to the states. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Dato Penang * Penang's Nephew Other Characters: * daughter of Tsao-Chung * Old Fong Vehicles: * Baslyn's launch | Writer7_1 = Richard Matheson | Penciler7_1 = Richard Matheson | Inker7_1 = Richard Matheson | StoryTitle7 = Maginnis of the Mounties: "The St. Pierre Mystery, Part 6" | Synopsis7 = Maginnis and Yvonne are tied up in the outlaws' cabin. Things get even worse when the outlaws decide to set a fire inside their own cabin, and let their two captives burn to death. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Hall Antagonists: * three gunmen Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * ** the St. Pierre Country ** St. Pierre River | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle9 = 17-20 On the Black, Part 9 | Synopsis9 = Jim overpowers Senora Montezia and has Kim place her in the hold. Meanwhile aboard another ship, Frog Morton is in hot pursuit of Montezia's schooner, and the pearls. While Jim is now in control, he doesn't notice that one of the crewman cuts the binding for the topsail, causing the vessel to slow down. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Senora Montezia * Frog Morton Vehicles: * Montezia's schooner | Writer10_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer10_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler10_1 = Sven Elven | Inker10_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle10 = She: "Episode 4" | Synopsis10 = Leo, Horace, Job, and Mahomed have been captured by the savage Amahagger tribe and taken back to their village. Chief Billali tells the four that the natives are followers of She, and that she will soon decide what their fate is to be. They arrive at the Amahagger town, set in a fertile valley; the people are friendly. Indeed one girl, Ustane, is so friendly that Leo inadvertently finds himself married to her! Another woman tries to likewise hook up with Job, but is rebuffed. The Chief departs on a journey to meet with She. That evening, some Amahagger people are frightened to see the foreign men smoking pipes, and some adults flee the scene. The next day, it is Job's turn to flee the scene, as his ardent suitor returns to seek matrimony. Job runs and hides, to the great amusement of all of the Amahagger people. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Job * Mahomed Other Characters: * She * Billali, Amahagger Chief ** Amahagger Spearmen ** Amahagger Tribespeople *** Ustane *** Job's suitor Locations: * Eastern Coastal | Writer11_1 = Bill Carney | Penciler11_1 = Bill Carney | Inker11_1 = Bill Carney | StoryTitle11 = Hardluck Harry: "Shanghai Pete, Part 1" | Synopsis11 = Harry was a dog who had moments of bad luck. After being chased off a train for trying to get a free ride, Harry walked into a shady cafe, where Shanghai Pete and his mutts liked to hang out. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Shanghai Pete ** his mutts Locations: * | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle12 = Golden Dragon: "Episode 4" | Synopsis12 = Riding in the wild hills of China, Ian and Ken get acquainted with Doris, who has escaped from Torgadoff at Kuei-Hua. She joins their caravan, which marches onward toward the "Three Don't Cares" country, and their hoped-for meeting with the Ja Lama. One day they randomly encounter a small band of Russian Cossacks, wandering aimlessly and hungry. Ian gives them food and hires them on as caravan guards. They reach the border of the "Three Don't Cares" country, where the caravan enters a narrow valley. That's where a mob of Mongolian horsemen charge towards them! The Cossacks charge out to meet them, and repel the attack. Ian, Ken, and Murphy find a spot on high ground to survey the situation, and from there they spot a much larger force of Mongol cavalry, racing toward the rear of the caravan! And leading them is the pale-faced Tartar, Torgadoff! | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Red Reilly * Don Walker * Lefty Murphy * Bob Campbell * Sandy Campbell Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff ** his Mongol killers Other Characters: * Ja Lama * Cossacks, 9 or more ** Cossack Korsky * Caravan Master ** drovers, bearers, cooks, etc. Locations: * ** wild hills ** Kuei-Hua ** the "Three Don't Cares" Country | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Castaway Island: "Episode 8" | Synopsis13 = Mac has managed to bring Blackface ashore after the two had tumbled overboard during their fight. Gun in hand, Mac lets Blackface and his goons go, under the condition that they leave them be. With Sally now rescued, Larry and Mac decide it'd be safest to move their camp to the other side of the island. Meanwhile, Blackface enlists the cooperation of Jim Shark in order to reclaim Sally and hold her for ransom over her rich father. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackface ** henchmen * Jim Shark Other Characters: * Sally Vehicles: * Shark's yacht | Writer14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | StoryTitle14 = Slim and Tex: "The Dude Ranch, Part 1" | Synopsis14 = The ranch isn't making much money these days, so Miss Helen gets an idea to make it into a Dude Ranch. But the other cow-folk don't seem to care for the idea that much. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Miss Helen | Writer15_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler15_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker15_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle15 = Steve Conrad Adventurer: "On Dolorosa Isle, Part 5" | Synopsis15 = Steve and his companions were rescued from the great volcano by a mysterious bearded man. Soon, while riding the current in a canoe, they are all grabbed by strange creatures coming out of the water. After being dragged down into an undersea cave, the group is startled to find the same bearded man that rescued them earlier. He identifies himself as Professor Brombay, and introduces the creatures as Zoanthroids. Steve learns that he is to help the Professor and the strange creatures in a revolt to overthrow the powerful Zoanthroid leader, Devachan. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Antagonists: * Devachan Other Characters: * Prof. Brombay ** his Zoanthroids * Keith Roland * Sam Locations: * South ** , off the coast of Chile Vehicles: * canoe | Writer16_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler16_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker16_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle16 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 5" | Synopsis16 = Sandor jumps out of the courtyard and onto the city wall, then leaps into the surrounding jungle. He hits his head in the landing and is stunned, but Elaka his wild dog friend runs to his aid. One of Rajah Maharajah's knife-wielding killers attacks them, and Elaka is wounded, and the assassin is knocked out. With many more of Maharajah's spear-men still in hot pursuit, Sandor slings Elaka over his shoulder and takes to the trees. On the ground, Agra the lion is still in the area, and notices the commotion, and charges at the spear-men, who scatter in terror. Meanwhile in the Temple of the Jungle Goddess, Rajah Maharajah's Witch Doctor is secretly conferring with two well-dressed co-conspirators. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * pack of wild dogs: Elaka, others * Agra, lion Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many spear-men ** Witch-Doctor *** his two colleagues Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization *** Temple of the Jungle Goddess | Writer17_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler17_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker17_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle17 = Cap'n Spinniker: "Heading South, Part 6" | Synopsis17 = Spinniker shows Sternpipe the pictures he painted. Sternpipe is less impressed when he hears where Spinniker's inspiration comes from. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | Writer18_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler18_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker18_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle18 = The Vikings: "Episode 9" | Synopsis18 = Ivar's Vikings have captured Djorg, chieftain of the rival Bear-Sarks clan, and his wife Sundgrid. While Ivar sleeps, his men tie Sundgrid to the bow arch of the ship during a mighty storm. In despair, her husband Djorg throws himself overboard into the crashing waves. Ivar is outraged when he learns of this, and orders Sundgrid to be brought down. Amazingly, she still lives, and Ivar is able to beg her forgiveness. But the storm is hurtling the ship onward towards a rocky shore. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * his Antagonists: * Djorg ** Bear-Sark Clan Other Characters: * Sundgrid Vehicles: * Viking longships | Writer19_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler19_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker19_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle19 = Federal Men: "The Invisible Empire, Part 6 of 7" | Synopsis19 = With the reporter girl Jean watching, Steve applies makeup to his face in an attempt to disguise himself as the messenger, 4K-11, whom he and Ralph tied up earlier. When Steve goes off to meet the Voice's thugs, he is taken aboard a small plane that takes off towards the ocean. The Voice's headquarters is inside of a massive man-made island with a glass dome, which rises out of the water as the plane prepares to land. Inside, Steve is put to work, still thought to be 4K-11. Late that night, during his exploration of the base, Steve accidentally trips an alarm, sending security guards his way! He manages to steal a small flying device and escape through the glass domed top of the base. Back with Ralph and Jean, the real 4K-11 has broken free of his bonds and attacks Ralph. Jean is able to sneak behind him and knock 4K to the ground. The Voice has sent a giant robot to chase down Steve Carson's flying machine, but he makes it to the small house where Ralph and Jean await him. The robot smashes through it shortly after. The three run for safety, but the robot is quickly gaining on them. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor * Antagonists: * The Voice * Other Characters: * Jean Dennis Locations: * The Voice's base: an artificial, domed, submersible island Items: * giant robots with death-ray eyes Vehicles: * small plane | Notes = * Published by National Allied Newspaper Syndicate, Inc., for the last time. ** Indicia calls it "Vol. 1 -- No. 9" of "New Comics: The International Picture Story Magazine". ** Next issue is published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * Absent from this issue is Cal 'n' Alec, which returns next issue. * Absent from this issue is Dale Daring, which does not return until . * Federal Men: The name "Invisible Empire" appears in the title, across the top of the 2nd page. * First issue for Hardluck Harry by Bill Carney. ** Per , "Shanghai Pete" was retroactively established as the first appearance of Earth-C. * Absent from this issue is Ray and Gail, which returns next issue. * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** Andy Handy, by Leo O'Mealia ** Chikko Chakko, by Ellis Edwards ** Clout O'Casey, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Do You Know? (illustrated random facts) by Henry Kiefer ** Famous Poems Illustrated: "Old Ironsides" by Oliver Wendell Holmes, by Henry Kiefer ** Goofo the Great, by Alger ** Hollywood Screenshots, by Whitney Ellsworth ** It's a Dern Lie: "Zeke Tickled the Eagle" by Bill Patrick ** Jungle-town by Dick Ryan ** Komikross (puzzles, segues into a comic strip), by Henry Jay ** "Magic!" (text article), by Andrini the Great, illustrated by Whitney Ellsworth ** Ol' Oz Bopp: "Doubling Your Money", by Alger ** Slim Pickins, by Stan Randall ** Straight From Hollywood by Laidlaw ** Unc, by Joe Eichberger ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * When this comic was published, and including this issue, only 23 DC comics had ever been published. * Russell Cole signed his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp strips as "Alger". * Richard Matheson signed his Maginnis of the Mounties story as "Babe Mather". | Recommended = | Links = }}